civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
China (Jingwei)
China led by Jingwei is a custom civilization by RawSasquatch/Kramer, with contributions from Darth. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'China' The People's Republic of China (China for short) was a pre-War communist state in eastern Asia. China grew rapidly after World War II, and by the 21st century became a global superpower, rivaling the United States and the Soviet Union in power and wealth. Although severely affected by the economic crisis and the Resource Wars, China was able to compete with the United States for control of the last remaining resources on Earth and wage an eleven year long war to conquer Alaska and later defend its homeland. Together with the United States and the rest of the world, China ceased to exist in 2077, as the nuclear holocaust swept the globe and destroyed human civilization. There are no reliable sources that would verify the fate of survivors in Chinese territories. 'Jingwei' General Jingwei was a Chinese general who oversaw the Anchorage Campaign, and is depicted in the Anchorage Reclamation simulation. A cruel and effective taskmaster and a ruthlessly efficient tactician, General Jingwei leads the Communist forces in their sweep across Alaska, until stopped by U.S. forces near the city of Anchorage. Carrying a potent shocksword, Jingwei is a formidable foe who is prone to bouts of savagery and who demands unquestioning loyalty from his soldiers. He is a real menace but always fights with a sense of honor, however twisted his reasoning becomes. 'Dawn of Man' Salutations, most honorable General Jingwei, commander of the People's Liberation Army and pride of China! As the Earth's nonrenewable resources dried up, the greedy American imperialists came into direct conflict with the great People's Republic in foolish competition for them. In order to continue fueling China's industry, you led the invasion of Alaska and conquered the great city of Anchorage, to use its resources and drive back the American capitalist pigdogs. Tragically, you would fall in combat alongside your soldiers as the Americans eventually retook their land. But on the bright side, the entire world was destroyed in nuclear hellfire shortly afterwards, overshadowing your defeat. Oh, General, the people of glorious China look to you for leadership in this brave new world. There are many evil democracies that need to be liberated, resources to be exploited, smaller nations to destroy, non-Han minorities to be genocided, memes to be banned, students to massacre at Tiananmen Square, organs to harvest, animals to drive to extinction, western corporations to bend to your will, and so forth. You know how it goes. Brave new world, stand the test of time, etc. GLHF Introduction: You stand before the might of the People's Liberation Army! Who are you? Defeat: You will never take me prisoner! Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Unique Cultural Influence' Our people are now selling state secrets to China and carrying little red books. I worry the rest of the world will soon succumb to the influence of your culture. Full Credits List *''Kramer'': Concept, Art, XML *''Darth: ''Civ Icon Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Fallout Category:RawSasquatch Category:All Civilizations Category:China